L'amour n'a jamais connu de loi
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Peter tente de draguer. Mais il n'est pas très bon à ça... - Fic en deux chapitres sur le défi des lois de CacheCoeur
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** En espérant que cette petite fic de 2 chapitres vous plaise ! Elle a été faites en suivant le défi des lois de CacheCoeur :D Avec pour première loi : « En France il est interdit de s'embrasser sur une voie de chemin de fer »

Il pouvait frimer, dire qu'il savait trop bien aborder les filles, et les regarder avec des petits sourires en coin. Mais autant le dire : Peter n'était pas bon pour les aborder de façon charmeuse. Il était même plutôt ringard. A vrai dire, à rester cloitré dans la cave de sa mère pendant des années, même en gagnant en maturité, ça ne l'avait pas tant aidé.  
Alors, quand cette fille lui plut, et qu'il paria avec Scott qu'il parviendrait à l'embrasser avant la fin de la semaine… Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. D'abord, il allait peut-être vite sur tous les points, mais rien ne disait qu'il pourrait même juste lui parler avant la fin de la semaine.  
Peter allait vite.  
Sauf que pour draguer il fallait y aller mollo.

Pourtant, il aborda la fille. Elle était brune, de grands yeux bleus. Son pouvoir était simple : de la télékinésie pure et dure, mais elle lui plaisait. Elle semblait drôle. Et Peter aimait rire. En plus, il l'avait vu en train d'écouter une musique des Deep Purple.  
Elle semblait tout avoir pour lui plaire. Donc, Peter était décidé à l'approcher.

La fille était sympa avec lui. Ils s'entendirent tout de suite, et Peter se dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour poursuivre. C'est pour ça qu'il alla plus vite que la musique qui résonnait derrière eux.  
Attrapant la demoiselle, il se mit à courir, arrivant sur une ligne de train. Il trouvait ça plutôt sulfureux non ? Et puis, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle aimait le danger.

\- Ça te dit qu'on s'embrasse là ? J'ai même entendu dire que… Je crois en France, c'est interdit de faire ça ici.

Double danger donc. Pour lui c'était la perfection. Non ? En plus il avait même eut le courage de lui dire !  
Pourtant, la fille leva un sourcil. Embrasser Peter n'était pas dans ses prévisions, et elle eut un rire un peu nerveux :

\- Peter… Je préfère qu'on reste amis, en fait.

Se faisant friendzoner par cette fille superbe, Peter se sentit très idiot. Ecarquillant les yeux, il fut plongé dans une sorte de bulle de pensée, où il tentait de repasser tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'elle puisse être plus qu'une amie.  
Ainsi, il ne vit pas le train qui arrivait.

\- Peter…Hm. Peter ? Le train…

Mais Peter n'écoutait pas. Trop plongé dans ses pensées. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, la fille semblait commencer à paniquer. Peter réagit à ce moment-là, la sauvant in extremis alors que le train allait les toucher.  
Le cœur de la demoiselle s'emballa, et elle souffla.  
Peter les ramenèrent à l'Institut.

Elle avait voulu du danger, elle en avait eu. Et, comprenant qu'au fond le garçon était juste…Maladroit, elle alla embrasser sa joue en murmurant :

\- Merci. Mais fais attention la prochaine fois.  
\- …Désolé.

Quand elle partit, Peter l'observa, se disant que même s'il était rapide, ça ne suffirait pas à accrocher les cœurs. Il se promit de faire attention pour la prochaine fois.  
Lorsqu'il raconta le tout à Scott, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Je devais pas écrire de suite mais je l'ai écrit direct derrière xD ! Ça reste court mais c'est cute  
 **Note 2 :** Tornade x Quicksilver  
 **Note 3 :** Fic qui répond encore au défi des lois de Cache Cœur :p

Charles Xavier dépassait légèrement les bornes. Du moins en ce moment. C'est la réflexion que se faisait Peter. Lui-même aimait aller vite, ne jamais rester dans un coin, toujours bouger. S'affairer, courir partout. Bref, c'était son truc quoi ! Mais depuis que Peter et le reste de la clique (donc Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, etc) étaient assez entrainés pour passer des missions, tout semblait aller toujours trop vite.  
Le professeur paraissait les envoyer sans cesse en mission, sans leur laisser un seul temps de répit. Même pas la plus petite pause. Et quand ils n'allaient pas en mission, ils s'entrainaient. Le rythme les exténuait, et il semblait évident que toute l'équipe semblait se décliner en envie, en bonheur et en plaisir.  
Peter, qui ne pouvait même plus entretenir ses relations amicales – dont celle avec la fille du train – fatiguait.

Il y eut pourtant ce moment. La mission s'était terminée plus tôt, et ils pouvaient un petit peu souffler. Ce que fit Peter qui se posa contre un mur.  
Mur contre lequel se posa aussi Ororo, avec un sourire en coin :

\- Tu es allé vite cette fois-ci, fit elle avec ironie  
\- J'avoue, répliqua-t-il doucement, en tentant de reproduire la même ironie dans sa voix.

Il y eut un silence, et Ororo poursuivit :

\- Il est plutôt cool ton pouvoir.

Songeant à celui de la demoiselle qui pouvait après tout contrôler presque la météo toute seule, faire de la foudre et du vent… Lui valant son surnom de Tornade, Peter répliqua :

\- Le tien est cool aussi.

La conversation tournait court, mais quelque part, Peter n'avait pas envie que ça se termine si vite. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas tant l'occasion de lui parler, et ensuite parce que…Il appréciait la demoiselle, tout simplement.

\- Au fait, tes cheveux, c'est naturel ou… ?

Un instant, le mutant argenté se demanda si elle allait le prendre bien, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas

\- Pas vraiment. C'est le type bleu qui a fait ça. Et toi ?  
\- …Vers mes 11 ans y ont changé subitement.

Silence à nouveau. Peter réfléchis si vite, lui qui pensait déjà trop vite, à un nouveau sujet de conversation.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le même genre d'idiotie qu'il avait sorti sur la ligne de chemin de fer, devant cette fille qu'il voulait embrasser, il sortit :

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit, je ne sais plus où, peut-être bien en France, de faire travailler une même personne plus de six jours par semaine ?

Grand silence.  
Peter se dit que c'était finalement idiot de sortir ça. Mais il repensait à Charles, et au travail qu'ils avaient tous les deux.  
Du fait qu'au fond, ils étaient un peu exploités.

\- Ca vient sûrement pas d'Egypte.  
\- Tu travaillais beaucoup en Egypte ?  
\- Je ne travaillais pas. Mais j'ai connu des gens qui trimaient tous les jours.

Silence. Peter songea au fait que l'ambiance avait été plombée grâce à lui. Il se mit pourtant à sourire :

\- On pourrait aller ailleurs que ce mur ?  
\- Où ?  
\- Tu as déjà essayé de marcher sur un chemin de fer ?

Ororo tourna son regard vers lui, sans trop comprendre le rapport, mais elle haussa les épaules. Peter ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait l'emmener là où il s'était pris un râteau. Mais c'est vrai que Tornade était jolie.  
Alors il l'attrapa et l'emmena. Ils avaient le temps. Il allait assez vite pour ça. Une fois dessus, c'était désert.

\- Et maintenant ? lâcha la jeune fille, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches  
\- Maintenant… Je ne sais pas.

Pourtant, Peter qui pensait trop vite, se dit qu'il pouvait rattraper ce qu'il avait raté. Sans rien demander.  
Il se pencha vers la demoiselle. Elle était vraiment jolie. Cool. Sympa. Et il avait cru l'entendre écouter The Byrds l'autre jour…  
Son visage se pencha vers Tornade. Si lentement, qu'il eut l'impression d'être passé en hypervitesse à nouveau.

Ororo l'observa, et attrapa le visage de Peter, pour l'embrasser brusquement. Pour une fois, quelqu'un alla plus vite que lui.  
Le baiser fut pourtant assez doux.  
Et alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, il murmura :

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit de s'embrasser sur un chemin de fer ?  
\- Faut croire que toi et moi on aime transgresser quelques lois…

Ils se sourirent.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott gloussa quand Peter lui raconta toute l'histoire. Mais il gloussa pour une toute autre raison.  
Pour ce qui venait de se créer entre une tornade et un type qui venait et partait telle une tornade.

Fin.


End file.
